


Old Sonic Fic

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Dismemberment, F/M, Fuck Ken Penders, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Old Fic, Tag Team, Tail Removal, The Deadly Six disband at the end, Time Skips, Vigilantism, search party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [OLDFIC on HIATUS] Lucas the Lyon and Pearl the Panther were in love, but also conflicted in interests. In this old fic, it explains why they parted long ago...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Old Sonic Fic

**Prologue: Five Years Ago…**

A blue lion (with bits of his maroon tinted mane in a braid) in his teen years sat next to a purple leopard girl who seemed vexed on their rooftop. 

“Dad’s not going to like that you're up here.” He laughed. 

“He doesn't have to know.” the girl laughed back. 

They were play fighting on the rooftop until the girl stopped for a moment to look up at the stars. 

“Lucas…”

“What's up, Pearl?” The lion paused as he asked her. 

“You think my Mother and Father left our home and now found a world different from ours?” 

The lion looked down, pausing with a depressed, somber hesitation, “I wish I knew. Lyra, your mom, used to be so focused in her studies that Dad never thought to ask how she was going to get back here once she found that new planet and researched everything about it. Earth can't be the only planet to support life but at the same time…”

“Nevermind.” The girl said shaking her head, “I am starting to sound like her… I want to stay here though. Leaving here means leaving everyone behind.”

As the two headed downstairs, they were hearing news from Planet Earth. 

“EAGLE NEWS WITH RIPP STUDLEY, THE ORGANIZATION, G.U.N., FUNDED BY THE PRESIDENT OF CENTRAL CITY HAS FOUND AN UNIDENTIFIED ALIEN LIFE FORM IN THE FORM OF A HORNED CREATURE. WHAT WE ONLY KNOW ABOUT IT IS THAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN LIVING ON THE SAME PLANET MOBIUS THAT THE FAMOUS HEDGEHOG, SONIC, HAS LIVED ON. MORE NEWS AT 10!” 

“Gah! Dad left the TV on again. And horned creature? That could be any goat!” Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Wait. G.U.N. is a military organization. If they're detaining a creature after the incident with Sonic, this would have meant that…”

“Pearl, relax. They haven't even shown their face yet. Once some lost kid cries for Sonic's help, he’ll confront the president about this. He is the fastest thing alive after all.” Lucas said as he tried to assuage her. 

Pearl looked back to the screen as she waited until 10:00 to see more details, while Lucas was getting ready for bed. 

When she saw the creature in question, she can confirm that this was no ordinary animal. He was pale, could be natural, could be from malnourishment, but he was regardless looking clammy. He had dark violet hair and his horns were striped black and cyan. He was chained up against the wall. Pearl clenched her fists by how he looked up, pained cyan eyes with yellow sclera that would have made him predatory. 

The scientist of G.U.N., Hera Kipling stepped out. 

“My fellow citizens, this is one of a possible many of the Zeti. I have conducted some research with the help of a certain benefactor. The Zeti may not look like a threat but can manipulate the technology we have in our hands against us.” Dr. Kipling explained. 

“Zeti? Wait a minute…” Pearl heard herself murmur. 

“Why is he now stable and unable to free himself you may ask? Why, the answer is in this Ancient Runic weapon.” Dr. Kipling took out a black conch-shell-like horn and blew on it. The booming sound it made was like an echoing blowhorn on a boat for Pearl, but she can tell it must have been different for the Zeti who began screaming in agony and pain.

“You see, my benefactor had lent me his conch and it was so this Zeti can behave on set. The Zeti must have been destined to serve humans thanks to this conch. If we can find more of their kind, we can use them as potentially useful tech support that wouldn't need payment.” Dr. Kipling smirked. 

Pearl paused. What Dr. Kipling suggested was the enslavement of an entire race due to their gifts. Why wasn't Sonic coming in to stop her instead of the Commander of G.U.N.?

“That's enough, Dr. Kipling! What you are talking about could mean the end of humanity as we know it.” The Commander hissed. 

“What are you talking about? My co--”

“Remember the incident with the aliens aboard the Black Comet 50 years ago? Another man has tried to manipulate them to his will and you know what happened? They turned against him and destroyed his credibility as well as destroy all of our scientific progress on Space Colony A.R.K.! They even killed him and his only daughter… These Zeti could come in many numbers and may have more than willpower to withstand that pesky little toy in your hands. They could be the ones to destroy your life and credibility as well…” the Commander said sternly. 

Dr. Kipling watched awkwardly as the Commander left. The Commander observed the pained Zeti who looked at him with the eyes that shown the same confusion on his tormentor’s face. 

“Back to you, Ripp.” The news lady said as she sat awkwardly. 

Pearl shut off the TV. 

“Humans are torturing someone. Whoever he is, he needs our help. B-But…” 

Pearl shuddered to think. She went to her room and looked at the last framed image she had of her family, including an older leopard much like her. 

“Mom. I know you probably wanted me to stay put… I’ll do it if there isn't anyone else that can help him. I… I don't know if Lucas would believe me when I told him of what I saw today.” 

_-_-_-_-_

The next morning Pearl was gathering water from the river. When she filled one jar up, she noticed something peculiar floating by. 

“A yellow pig…? No… it can't be.”

Pearl jumped into the water and made a closer inspection as she grabbed the leg of the creature. When he looked up, Pearl gasped and then screamed. 

The creature groaned, “Hey! Nap time is not over yet!”

He chased Pearl out of the water as he roared, “For that you’re going to be my breakfast!”

“B-breakfast?!” Pearl shrieked. 

“Get back here, putty-tat!” 

Pearl entered the forest as the creature was trying to pounce at her. 

Pearl climbed up the tree and took heavy breaths. She looked down and observed the creature more closely. He was bald with four horns, and his tail was shorter but thanks to the lack of a nose and the yellow sclera, she could tell he was a Zeti. 

“Nghh… Maybe she can't be breakfast. Something tells me she's too fast for that. Fast… Grr… Why did she have to be so fast.” The creature grumbled. 

She tried to grab something to get her back down gently and quietly when suddenly. 

“Yeowch!” 

Pearl fell down, pulling another mystery person down with her. 

When they landed on a bush, Pearl observed that this was a green Zeti with yellow lips as well as more cream-colored sclera and a pink and black striped horn that was in the tree with her. 

“Hey! Watch I… Wait…” the green Zeti was going to reprimand Pearl but stopped when she realized her surroundings. 

“Zeena! I was looking for her! Thanks for catching her! We can fina--”

“How about you stop thinking with that stomach of yours and realize this isn't the Hex World anymore!” The green Zeti snapped at her yellow companion. 

The yellow one groaned. 

“This is HER turf now. Which means the only thing we’ll do to her is question her, and have her help us find everyone else. That way we can figure out a way home if that hedgehog didn't destroy it first.” The green one explained. 

Pearl looked down, “So it looks like you guys met Sonic.”

The two looked at her with the green one observing, “Judging by my ruined look and Zomom’s empty stomach, he clearly defeated us in combat.”

Pearl thought of the pale Zeti on the news and then looked at them. 

“I’ll help you find everyone else but… it might be hard to get to one of them.” Pearl said nervously. 

“If only there were more girls like her.” Zeena grinned as she began to strut forward, “C’mon, lughead, we have to at least find Zavok and Master Zik. They can help us plan for what to do next in this mess.” 

Zomom, presumably the yellow one, moved forward, “Hey! What about breakfast?”

Pearl looked away as Zomom grouchily followed. 

It didn't take long to find three other Zeti, as they were all found at her house with Lucas having to deal with them. 

Lucas was fighting with a pink Zeti with a purple mohawk and lilac and black striped horns. He has spikes growing over his back and his horns were a bright purple like his mohawk. 

He was quickly defeated. Who followed was a red and black Zeti with a bright cyan ponytail and demon-like black and charcoal grey striped horns. He was teamed up with a blue Zeti, a much older and shorter Zeti with yellow and black horns. They seemed like they would tire out Lucas quickly before Pearl cried out. 

“Stop it! All of you!” 

The fighting stopped. The three Zeti and Lucas turned to Pearl with Zeena and Zomom. 

“Sorry about her, this is THEIR home.” Zeena hissed which seemed to scare the other Zeti into a begrudging submission. 

“Ah. I see we’ve forgotten our manners. Forgive our intrusion err… uh…” The red and black one began to speak as it was awkward. 

“Lucas. Lucas Lyon. You are lucky my Dad is away right now. You're the Deadly Six, aren't you?” Lucas said as he crossed his arms. 

“Lucas, you are quite a skilled warrior. And your friend Pearl is quite the peacekeeper herself.” The blue one said with an elderly stern voice, “But you know too much about us. We have been made a shame by the one you call Sonic the Hedgehog.”

“Yeah. And once we see that little rat, we the Deadly Si-- er… Wait, are we missing someone?” The pink one began to growl only to observe something. He then began to dig around through the house. 

“What Zazz is trying to say is that we plan to get rid of Sonic and clean our slate of… losses.” The red and black one explained. 

“You want to get rid of our greatest hero… over LOSING?” Lucas angrily snarled, almost letting out a lion’s roar. 

“Ah. So in these lands, Sonic is indeed your hero. Errmm… Do you remember your green Earth slowly becoming less green?” The blue one asked showing concern. 

“Not really. In fact, most of our fruit were getting ready to be harvested, and the ground was growing richer. It’s all thanks to the mulch Lucas's father was using… 'Grounder’s a S.A.M.’ brand.” Pearl giggled as she took out the mulch. 

“How interesting… This world was bigger than we thought.” The red and black one chuckled. 

“Whatever happened to you guys, it must have been because Eggman had a bone to pick with you guys and Sonic butted in unaware of your problems. Sonic may have saved lives but he is ultimately selfish.” Pearl said as she put the mulch brand down. 

“Pearl, why are you so angry when Sonic is brought up?” Lucas asked. 

“I don't know… Maybe he didn't see the distress call of a white Zeti captured and made a test subject on Earth by one of Earth's heavily armed organizations?” Pearl hissed. 

“What?” Zazz, the pink one, perked up. 

“Or maybe he did and just didn't care because he only comes when it is convenient for him! Because he NEVER cares!” Pearl roared as she threw the mulch and ran off crying. 

“Pearl!” Lucas tried to reach her. 

“And I thought he was an inconvenience for us.” Zeena pouted. 

“Guys, did you hear what she said? Humans have Zor. If we can find a way to get to Zor with her help, then we can get ready to make that pesky rodent into MINCE MEAT!” Zazz hissed. 

“Meat? Awww, Zazz, why did you have to make me hungry?” Zomom whined. 

“We should wait until the girl has calmed down. For some reason that hedgehog struck a nerve with her and it is best not to bring him up again.” The blue one said observing the stairs she went up in. 

“...I think I know what the reason is…” Lucas said frowning. 

“Oh?” The red and black one blinked.

“It is because Sonic did something strongly callous: He dismissed her dream of seeing her mother again.” Lucas replied. 

“How?” The blue one asked. 

“I knew what Sonic was trying to say but he didn't see the context of where Pearl was coming from. He told her not to worry for her own mother who could have been hurt or killed. He didn't understand that Pearl at her age still needed to have concern for her parent's well-being while they are away from her in space. Sonic thought she was just another child that was being pushed away by their parents in order to gain independence.” 

The Zeti looked worried. 

“That does sound like Sonic. He only sees things in face value.” the black and red one sighed. 

“Wait. Where did Zazz go?” Zeena asked.

They observed upstairs as Zazz grabs Pearl.

“Show me where Zor is!” Zazz hissed.

“Zazz, calm down!” Master Zik asked.

“No! Zor’s one of us! We’re not the Deadly Six without him!” Zazz roared. Pearl began sniveling.

“H-He’s at Central City…” Pearl sobbed, “...He’s in the G.U.N. facility that is in Central City.”

“What? Pearl? How would you?” Lucas asked.

Pearl was gently let down as Zazz looked at her, hiding his anger.

“Lucas, that 'creature' we heard about on the news? It’s actually a Zeti. He’s being experimented on by the humans of G.U.N… We can go to Central City, but… we have to get back as soon as we get Zor.” Pearl murmured as she held herself.

“That’s great! Er… How do we get there?” Zazz asked.

“There’s a portal. Follow us.” Lucas replied.

-_-_-_-_-

As they reached Central City, Zazz quickly ran through the town before anyone can notice.

“Zazz is an impatient and unstable one. We try not to control him.” the red and black one observed.

“So Zazz is his name…” Pearl said as she hesitated to walk too forward. 

“What are yours?” Lucas asked.

“Master Zik?” The red and black one addressed his elderly blue companion.

“Ah, yes… I am Master Zik, the eldest of the Zeti in our little group.”

He pointed towards the red and black one, “He is Zavok. I see the most potential as a leader, and he does his job well. He will become Master once I part from this world.” 

“Master Zik, this is a reminder that I… Nevermind.” Zavok was redder than before.

“Yes, it was from your leadership that we met that Eggman and things turned South for us, but do not worry. Soon you will truly shine.” Master Zik smiled.

“The others?” Lucas asked impatiently.

“Ah, yes. Zazz was the pink one looking for Zor so stubbornly. Zeena is well… The most composed of us right now and Zomom is the one drooling over those cakes over… Zomom?” Master Zik continued to introduce the others only for Zomom to get distracted.

Zomom was pulled away from the cake shop by Zeena who hissed impatiently, “We need to catch up to Zazz.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-

When they found the headquarters (still in search of Zazz), they saw Zazz bit through the military-grade security gates and went on through. 

“Oh no… I was afraid of this…” Zavok groaned.

“What do we do?” Pearl asked.

“I’ll go after him. Pearl, stay with the others. If a human sees them, run back to the portal without me. I’ll be fine.” Lucas said.

“But Lucas…” Pearl tried to stop Lucas, but he only brushed her off and ran inside.

Pearl frowned as she looked at the others.

“So you are Pearl and he is Lucas…” Zavok said awkwardly, “Why are you named like that?”

Pearl sighed, “I don’t know much about Lucas, but I do know that my mom saw me as a snow-white leopard when I was a baby. I got my color over time but she thought in her arms, she was holding her own personal pearl.”

“How cute…” Zavok chuckled.

“My mom and dad are now somewhere in space. Not on Earth… Just somewhere. I never got to hear from them again. I wish you could meet them. My mom has always made the best snacks. She used to teach me to cook them!” Pearl said with an eager smile.

“Stop making me hungry!” Zomom whined.

-_-_-_-_-_

Lucas made it through the headquarters, as he observed each laboratory, he tried to find Zazz through the labyrinth of offices and patient rooms. He stopped when he heard a loud booming sound, followed by Zazz’s screaming.

“Zazz?”

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here?”

“Huh? It’s a lion!” 

Lucas turned to see G.U.N. soldiers observing him.

“Shit, this won’t end well for me, will it?” Lucas groaned as he then knocked the G.U.N. soldiers out. He continued further to where he heard Zazz and saw Dr. Hera Kipling with the two Zeti.

“You lied to me, Zeti… You told me you were the only one.” Dr. Kipling chuckled as she caressed the white Zeti gently.

“Zazz… Get out while you still can.” The white Zeti whined.

“No way… That girl… I’m going to tear her to shreds!” Zazz roared.

He tried to attack her once more only for her to blow on the conch.

“Hey! Don’t you know there are other songs to play?” 

Zazz and Zor looked before Dr. Kipling did and saw that Lucas came in.

“An anthropomorphic lion?! Incredible! We only thought temperate forest creatures were anthropomorphized!” Dr. Kipling gasped.

“I’m no Sonic, but I came here to retrieve innocent civilians.” Lucas said as he cracked his knuckles.

“You think things will be easy?” Dr. Kipling laughed.

She threw something at Lucas, he quickly dodged but he saw his tail was cut off.

“What the…”

“The Commander has a low view on me, which means you are to not tamper with my experiments. You may be a lion, but from what I gather, you’re only a mere cub.” 

Lucas winced in pain, “How did you carry such a sharp enough blade…”

“Aww, what’s the matter? Did I catch a lion by the tail? You can holler and alert the Commander a beast is in the premises or let me be at peace with my two subjects.” Dr. Kipling cackled.

“Zazz… Let’s get rid of that conch.” Lucas said as he pounced on Dr. Kipling, pushing the conch away from her.

“With pleasure.” Zazz said as his iconic grin beamed through. He stomped on the conch very hard.

“Nooooo! Dr. Robotnik entrusted me with that conch for when he has an emergency! You bastards! With the conch gone now you’re…”

Zor let himself out using his mind. Zazz quickly hugged him before turning back to Dr. Kipling.

“So you actually told me who you work for… Had a certain blue blur known about you, he could have done this instead of me.” Lucas hissed.

“This isn’t over, cub. I have your tail!”

“My tail is just my tail. Make as many clones of me as you want, you’ll never get the real me.” Lucas smirked as he helped Zazz carry Zor out.

As they did so, the Commander stepped in.

“I heard everything behind this door. Pack up your things.” the Commander hissed.

“But…”

“I gave you an order! We don’t want anyone that truly reveres that lunatic in our premises!” 

Dr. Kipling paused as the Commander glared at him with his two-toned eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_

Returning to Geminon, things remained fairly quiet. The Zeti went under covers and behind furniture when Lucas’ father returned home. Lucas’ father however still observed his missing tail.

“Lucas, I know you want to become a skilled huntsman when you grow up, but please do be careful.” His father just shook his head.

“Sorry Dad.” Lucas feigned remorse, though he knew clearly that what he did was save another life, Zeti or no, that was a life worth saving.

“In the next five years, some of us will be observing the stars further. There’s said to be a comet that will ensure happiness for years to come. It’s a bit peculiar though as the last time we saw this comet was eleven years ago. The year before it was only fifty. Whatever this means, I am excited for this comet to increase our harvest.” Lucas’ father smiled, “Maybe soon you won’t have to worry about the Hunt when you grow older.”

“Ah, you still believe the Black Comet gives good luck, Dad?” 

“Hopefully it won’t be full of aliens like those strange people at Knothole Kingdom say they are… Those creatures surely wouldn’t be interested in attacking us again thanks to that Sonic character.” Lucas’ dad laughed.

“Shadow actually got rid of them. Even then…” Lucas frowned.

He heard Pearl laughing upstairs.

“Does Pearl finally have friends outside of you?” Lucas’ dad observed.

Lucas went upstairs to check and saw that Pearl was getting along with the one called Zor. 

“You’re quite the skilled actor! Have you considered becoming a performer?” Pearl asked.

“Actually long ago I…” Zor began to pause before his small smile returned to his default frown, “It wasn’t always the six of us. There used to be so much more.” 

Pearl frowned as she heard Zor. 

“My parents were performers before me. They wanted me to perform as well. But then Dr. Eggman started building his robots, which then turned into robot bases and pretty soon the Zeti began to die off. There’s only six of us left because we had to hide. The poison Eggman emits we were somehow impervious to but everyone else... “

Zor sighed after explaining this, “It’s starting to get pointless living when you know you only have five other friends to talk to.”

“Listen! Just because I’m not a Zeti doesn’t mean I can’t be your friend. I know what you mean though…”

Zor looked at Pearl, “What?”

“You can be quite lost without your parents and knowing them, they must have cared a lot about your education. I often wish I could stay positive even though it has been really hard to contact my Mom. No one could replace her but… Let’s be happy we’re still here and maybe pretty soon, the pain won’t be as bad.” Pearl said trying to sound optimistic.

“Your parents aren’t here?”

“They’re up there somewhere.” Pearl said as she opened the door and looked up at the sky.

“The sky? You mean outer space?” Zor began to show concern.

“My parents were always curious about what was out there. That’s why they decided to explore space all by themselves. They couldn’t take me though because I had friends. Though someday, I will be sure they’ll come back. It’s just… at what cost?” Pearl said as she turned to see Lucas.

Zor frowned, “You’re getting too cheerful. But… Thanks for that talk I guess.”

“Oh! Lucas!” Pearl gasped.

-_-_-_-_

Four years later and Zavok was watching over the other Zeti in Geminon. Pearl made a flower crown for Zor, as Zazz was watching over and Zeena was collecting firewood. Lucas was training with Master Zik. Zomom however… he was grumbling to himself.

“Things are changing too much for me.” Zomom groaned.

“What do you mean?” Zavok asked.

“Zazz is quiet, tranquil, at peace… Zeena is actually making an effort for once. And Zor? He’s smiling and seeing things like a kid on his birthday. Things aren’t right anymore.” Zomom roared.

“Zomom! Get a hold of yourself.”

“This isn’t the Deadly Six anymore! This is a mere farce of what it once was! I’m leaving!” Zomom roared. 

“Zomom!”

Zomom left as Zavok chased after them.

“Will they be okay?” Pearl said showing concern.

“Relax. They’ll be back in due time. Sometimes we have these fights but we tend to come back later.” Master Zik sighed.

-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a year later and Zomom and Zavok still haven’t came back.

“I have to find clues to where they went.” Lucas said frowning.

“Lucas, this can’t be happening again. The one time you went after Zazz…” Pearl frowned.

“I’ll be fine. That was all Dr. Kipling’s fault. Zavok and Zomom won’t be meeting a monster like her. Just… Wish me luck, okay?” Lucas said as he left.

“Wait! Lucas!!” Pearl shrieked. She had a lot of catching up to do, but she couldn’t do it alone.

“We’ll come with you.” Master Zik sighed, “I really did think they would come back soon.”

“Master Zik…”

“I’m losing patience. We need to find Zavok and Zomom so we can see what’s really going on!” Zazz snarled.

“Zazz...”

“There’s nothing better to do. Lucas may need to come back home too, so we can observe that comet his old man kept talking about.” Zeena pouted.

“Zeena…”

“Even if we lose Zomom and Zavok in the forest, you’ve told me before that we can be friends without us being the same species. You’re coming to help us again and that’s important.” 

Zor held Pearl’s hand as he looked at the forest where Lucas was in.

“Zor… Alright. We’ll go find Zavok and Zomom.”

To be continued…

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God. I didn't think this would be the day I had the gall to post old Sonic fan fiction. Aw well. I hope people appreciate what I wrote so far.


End file.
